


Eggnog

by Robocornstars



Series: Holiday requests [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Eggnog, Feeding Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: Requested by a lovely Anon on Tumblr





	Eggnog

To say drift loved the holiday season was an understatement, unprompted acts of kindness, the colder weather, and, his personal favorite, the never ending amount of delicious treats. Rodimus had walked through the door just as drift had finished preparing dinner. "Hey sweetspark, how did your meeting with Ultra Magnus go?" Rodimus wrapped his arms around drifts waist, sighing into the crook of his neck "Magnus turned a half an hour meeting into a three hour lecture on how to properly use commas, all because I forgot to use a comma once!" Drift chuckled "He does take proper grammar quite seriously." 

 

Rodimus pressed kisses against his jawline and neck cables, sighing contently. "Dinner is gonna get cold Roddy, I'm sure you're starved after a meeting like that." Rodimus nodded still kissing drifts neck. "I got you a surprise with dinner. I picked up some eggnog on the planet we stopped at."

 

Rodimus’ finials perked up at the mention of eggnog, rushing to the table to get to the drink. Rodimus quickly gulped down the creamy drink completely neglecting the meal prepared for him. “I guess the eggnog was a good idea.” Drift let out a soft laugh, grabbing the bottle from the fridge to refill his glass. In the time it took drift to refill the glass rodimus had already finished a third of his plate. “You really were hungry.” 

 

“Magnus’ lecture made me miss lunch and I haven’t gotten a chance to eat since then.” Rodimus took the glass from drift, savoring the creamy liquid as it slid down his intakes. “Slow down before you choke.” 

 

Drift continued to refill his glass as the talked about the days events, rodimus mostly complaining about how Magnus and Megatron lectured him about his “reckless behavior”. Somewhere around his 6th glass, rodimus had stopped counting after four, rodimus’ tanks began to reach capacity, armor digging into sides. Rodimus continued to drink the eggnog much slower, the thick drink settling heavily in his tanks. Despite the steadily growing ache in his tanks Rodimus continued to happily chat with drift as he absent mindedly refilled his glass every time he’d finished. 

 

Drift had finally stopped once he’d realized that the bottle was practically empty. Rodimus finished his glass and let out a pained whimper. “Rodimus? Are you alright?” Rodimus rubbed his servos over his swollen middle, a few pained whimpers and hiccups were the only response he could manage to make. Drift carried rodimus to berth laying him on his back. “You didn’t have to drink all of it, you could have told me you were full.” Drift removed his stomach armor, watching as his protoform pushed forward finally free from its confinement. “You were talking and you looked so happy and cute, I would have felt bad if I interrupted.” Drift rubbed circles into the sides of his stomach eliciting soft moans from rodimus. “You should have stopped me sweetspark.” Rodimus mumbled something back sleepily, optics half lidded and heavy as he fell into recharge. Drift kissed the bridge of his nose and drifted into recharge beside him.


End file.
